End of the Road
by charming-notion
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa share some private time after the war. Set post war, in 2006. Rated M for mature themes, and sex. One shot.


**A/N: A little moment with Narcissa and Lucius, several years after the war. I tried to follow JKR's timeline as much as possible, and this is set around 2006. I own nothing but the premise of this fic and the lint in my pockets. Feedback is always appreciated! **

**~Charming Notion **

Lucius chuckled as he made his way to his wife's chambers. They had stopped sharing rooms sometime in the mid eighties, after Draco was born, after they found out they couldn't have any more children. Narcissa was heartbroken, Lucius was relieved. Yes, he wanted the line to continue, but Draco was handful by himself growing up. Lucius' joyful smile turned into a slightly sad one as he thought about his son – just a boy, now a man, expecting a child of his own. It seemed only yesterday he was seeing the boy off on the Hogwarts Express.

He knocked on the door of Narcissa's rooms. "Come in!" The cheery soprano of his wife never ceased to make him feel for her. She was sitting at her vanity, brushing out her long hair. It was still a sheer silvery blonde, but she was graying a little around the temples, as was he. The war had taken a lot out of them. He couldn't believe it had been almost eight years. It couldn't have been. Lucius instead looked at his wife. She was till trim and beautiful. Her hips were a little wider, her breasts a little fuller, but that was alright by him.

He went to her, put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

His wife turned to him in answer. "Our wedding night." A smile played across her face.

Lucius chuckled and sat on the sofa. He conjured up two glasses, and sent an elf for some fire whiskey.

"Ah. Yes. Is it bad that my most vivid memory is getting no less than seven death threats that

day?"

The elf came, delivered the goods and left Master and Madam in peace. Narcissa went to her husband, snuggling with him on the small sofa. "Ah yes. Well, my family can be very – vocal."

He hugged her closer, pouring each of them a glass. "Well, yes. And quite creative, if I recall correctly."

It was Narcissa's turn to smile. "Yes. Didn't Regulus, Rodolphus, and Evan threaten to throw you off the Astronomy Tower?"

"Yes. And Bella was going to use a very nasty sounding curse. And throw me to the Dementors."

She hugged her husband. She didn't want to talk about her sister, even in jest. True, the woman was a monster, but Narcissa always saw Bella Black, her older sister that could do no wrong. And Bellatrix, she was sure, had always seen her as Cissy, the little tagalong, the princess of the Black Dynasty. She sipped some of the whiskey.

"My sister was always threatening to throw people to the Dementors. It got the point where

Snape and Rod kept making bets on it. She also threatened to Cruciate her husband at least

once a day."

Lucius saw the sadness in his wife's face. "It was – she was – before Azkaban I mean. "

Narcissa squeezed his hand. "I know love."

For the first time, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was at a loss for words. If they were younger, he would have just grabbed her and kissed her. But after 33 years of marriage, you can't do that to your wife. True, he had gotten over most of his pre-conceptions about women after the war. Specifically after seeing three teenagers take his crazy sister-in-law head on, and seeing Minerva McGonagall lead the fray. He no longer saw them as frail, fragile creatures that needed guidance and protection. He tilted her face to him, and kissed her. To hell with propriety. He felt her smile beneath his lips.

Suddenly, her hands were entangled in his hair, and she was leaning over him, stretching them both out on the sofa. Lucius broke the kiss long enough to playfully chide her. "Narcissa Persephone Black Malfoy! I never knew you were such a naughty girl!" She pinned him down and nipped his neck. "You did to!" They collapsed in a fit of giggles, both glad that they could just play again. It was hard, the first few years after the final battle. So many fallen comrades, fallen family members. Lucius sighed as he righted his wife and put her in his lap. They kissed again. Now, it was Narcissa's turn to break it.

"I love you."

He caressed her face. "I love you too, dear. What is bringing all this on?"

"The – the anniversary of – "

She didn't need to say anymore. It was May 1st. A day that meant so much to so many people. Well, everyone in Wizarding Britain, really. The day they got their lives back, they day her sister had fallen, they day order was restored to the Ministry of Magic, they day they could start breathing again.

Narcissa got up and went over to the vanity, brushing her hair again. Lucius took this as his cue to leave. She caught his wrist as he passed.

"Please – stay. Tonight?"

Lucius knew what his wife meant. He waited for her to finish with her evening toilette, not bothering with his own. He transfigured his robes into black silk pajamas. He went to the lush mahogany four poster and laid there, waiting for her. It had been a long time since they were spontaneous like this. Usually, their nights together were meticulously planned, and almost formal. Lucius didn't have to wait long for his wife, because in a few minutes she was crawling into bed next to him. It was getting warmer, so all she wore was a sheer silver negligee. Lucius smirked, knowing that if she was on her own she would probably wear something modest – like a cotton nightgown. He was pleased that she took this effort – however small, to appeal to him. Not that she needed to do anything, really. When he was around her, he was still that eleven year old boy on the Hogwarts express, wishing so much to talk to the petite blonde, sharing a compartment with her two older sisters.

Narcissa snuggled into her husband, missing the familiarity they once shared, reveling in his warm touch. She climbed up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Make love to me." She didn't need to ask twice. Lucius rolled them over, lavishing kisses all the way down her neck, pausing at her breasts. His hands found the hem of the negligee and he pulled it up over her. He rolled her panties down and off her body, unceremoniously tossing them behind him.

Lucius was worked up. It had been ages since they were together like this. He entered her, slowly, taking time to let her adjust. Things were going fine by her, since she moaned in pleasure at his ministrations. In that moment, connecting with the woman he had loved since he was a boy, he was seventeen again. He had just married the most beautiful, charming, well-bred woman in the world, and in his opinion, she did indeed hang the moon. Narcissa too, was transported back in time. She was both overjoyed and relived when it was announced she was to be betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. She truly loved him, even as a girl. She hoped she wouldn't be doomed to the trap of an arranged marriage to a horrible Death Eater husband 20 years her senior. Instead, he father chose Lucius for her. She was always grateful for that. They had a good life. Almost her entire life was devoted to her love of Lucius.

They finished, and Narcissa curled up into his chest. He lay there, stoking her hair, and humming snatches of an old lullaby. Soon they drifted to sleep, safe, sated, and completely in love.


End file.
